disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Kunomi Council
The Royal Kunomi Council (ロイヤルくノ一協議会) is the ancient order of The Kunomi Tribe. Appearence The council members wear long black gowns with a trim of their respective ancient colors. They also were black bridal hats with light make up and no shoes. Council Members Council Member Amberelle Council Member Amberelle represents Strength and Dominance and her ancient color is Red. She is in charge of training selected kunoichis and creating special fighting techniques. She is also known for personally training Stanny to become Ninj-X. Amberelle is voiced by Sofia Vegara. Council Member Tiarian Council Member Tiarian represents Leadership and Independence and her ancient color is Yellow. She is in charge of selecting missions for warriors and she is also the official Kunoichi and Ninja Historian. She is known for The Annual Royal Kunoichi Scavenger Hunt. Tiarian is voiced by Cree Summer. Council Member Persephone Council Member Persephone represents Purity and Incantation and her ancient color is White. She is in charge of creating and filing spells for Kunoichis and Ninjas. She is voiced by Christina Masterson. Council Member Cassette Council Member Cassette represents Loyalty and Inspiration. Her ancient color is Lavender. Her occupation is to heal wounds of warriors. She is voiced by Pheobe Cates. Lost/Former Member(s) Council Member Gemmaline Queen Gemmaline is former ruler of Ninchantis and the 24th great grandmother of Princess Kittrynianna and King Jack Crabgrass. She was known as the First Kunoichi ever, from 1204-1210. She is considered The Lost member of The Royal Kunomi Council due to wearing the official council gown. Her ancient color is Light Blue which represents Philosophy and Serenity. Her occupation was to provide advice and support for warriors. Council Member Lamii Lamii was the former Lavender council member. She later defected from The Kunomi Tribe due to her dark and power hungry nature. Lamii later escaped prosecution to outer space and dominated a vacant planet to establish her own Ninja tribe. Lamii later becomes The High Mistress/Priestess of The Mobani Tribe. Trivia *The Council's Ancient colors are a reference to The Kakurangers from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. With the exception of the Lavender color taking the place of the color Black. *According to show's creator, The Council members are NOT siblings, they come from different time periods and had previous lives prior to becoming council members. *Tiarian was previously a cave-woman from The Prehistoric Age. *Amberelle was previously a mermaid from the 1500's *Persephone was previously a lonely maiden from The Renaissance Era. *Lamii was previously a manipulative movie actress from the 1950's *Cassette was previously a journalist from the 1990's. *Cassette was the final council member to be recruited. *The Kunomi Council have been around since The 5th Century. *Amberelle is the only active council member to be married. *Amberelle's name was originally going to be named Ambrogette. *Tiarian's name was originally going to be named Tiara. *Amberelle was originally going to be voiced by Susan Egan. *Persephone was originally going to be the wife of Mr. Omar, but the concept was scrapped. *Cassette is the only human to join the council. *Tiarian was originally going to be Caucasian, but is later redesigned as African American. Category:Females Category:Wise characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Disney XD Category:KunoichiShow!